This application requests funds to purchase an automated DNA sequencer and a dedicated computer to process the data generated. This equipment will be managed by Dr. Subrahmanyam S. Chirala and shared by Drs. Kenneth L. Beattie, Marc H. Dresden, Rodney E. Kellems, Lawrence I. Rothblum, Salih J. Wakil, and John H. Wilson. The participants are active investigators carrying out research supported by grants from the National Institutes of Health. Molecular biology and recombinant DNA technology are among the approaches and methodologies used by these investigators. Genomic, cDNA, and synthetic DNA fragments are isolated routinely and sequenced. The number and sizes of the DNA fragments are large enough to require the full time use of an automated DNA sequencer. It is anticipated that the demand for this type of instrument will increase in the near future, further justifying the need. The Department of Biochemistry will support the establishment and long term operation and maintenance of such a facility by committing space, support funds and personnel to it. This instrument will help generate nucleotide sequences faster and at lower cost, hence aiding investigators in achieving their scientific research objectives more efficiently and economically.